Beaten At Love
by rhileigh
Summary: Hermione finds her parents, but this is not the reunion she was hoping for. Things take a turn for the worse, can they get any better for our Heroine?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I had published this story before but I got so busy with school, work and my baby that I spaced it. SORRY GUYS! But I missed writing so I looked it over and started again. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything just the story line.  
**

Her dark, brown eyes glowed golden in the firelight and tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as her body lay face down on the expensive area rug. A dark shadow loomed over her, the shadow of a man who she loved dearly. She didn't think things could have gotten this bad even when the war was still fresh on her young mind. The man turned to the young woman. She could barely see the brown eyes that were exactly like her own, only instead of love they held hatred and sorrow.

Charles Granger held a bottle of liquor up to his lips as he gazed at his daughter who was face down on the area rug that he had bought his wife as a birthday present years ago. Something joyous was now a symbol of death to him. He took a big swig before he spoke to the girl lying before him. He set the bottle on the turned over coffee table before leaning down and grabbing her by her hair and yanked her up so she was face to face.

"You have ruined our lives," his glare was of pure hatred. "Why couldn't you just leave us…me alone? Everything that has happened is entirely your fault, you dirty little bitch." He then threw her back down to the ground. Blood started pouring down her face out of the open wound now on her head.

Hermione tried looking up at her father, but all she saw were blurry shadows. She wanted to say so much yet nothing at the same time. There was so much that she already said when she found her father in Australia living under the names she had given him and her mother when she wiped their memories clean before the war, Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She had hoped they had stayed safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, unfortunately they weren't safe from the other human consequences.

.

.

.

The war had finally ended with Harry killing Voldemort in the Battle at Hogwarts. There were many, many deaths from both sides and the world seemed to stand still as they buried the dead. The Golden Trio mourned for Tonks, Lupin, Fred, all the Order members and all the innocent people that had perished in this epic battle that will go down into the history books.

Now, six months had passed and the Wizarding World was on its way to becoming normal, or at least as normal as it could be. Hermione found herself sitting in an armchair at Grimmauld Place with a book placed in her lap while the cold November wind blew outside making the boards creak. Her eyes skimmed the pages, although not really reading what was written on them. Her mind was in a far off place and had been since the war, everyone's' minds were always thinking of that fateful, glorious day. Her mind was jolted from her thoughts when her two best friends walked into the room.

Harry Potter, same shaggy black hair, piercing green eyes, and now no longer a boy at the age of eighteen. Of course, he had never really been an average boy. We all know the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had fought in war and lived to tell the tale, twice. He still had the signs of bags under his eyes from nights without any sleep, nightmares of the war plaguing him. But now the bags were decreasing each day as the nightmares seem to fade. Happiness radiated from him as everyone knew the Dark Lord would never be any trouble again.

And then there was Ronald Weasley, same flaming, red hair, blue eyes and over six feet tall even when Hermione and Harry had met him in their first year at Hogwarts. The boy who was now a man, a man that had finally realized Hermione's feelings for him and finally acted on them during the Final Battle in the Chamber of Secrets. He was also a man she could call her boyfriend.

Harry and Ron were granted permanent Auror jobs right after the war to help catch the last of the Death Eaters and finally put an end to Voldemort's reign. As they stood in front of her, Harry held up a cream colored envelope with Hermione's name neatly printed on the front. Their faces were grinning with mischief when Hermione finally asked what they were hiding.

Harry looked at Ron and started to answer her question, "Well, 'Mione…"

Hermione threw up her hand at once, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yes we know. But after we tell you the good news, you won't care what we call you," Ron's grin grew bigger as Hermione's eyes grew with confusion.

"And pray-tell what is the good news?" She then stood up and marched up to them to grab the envelope. But Harry held it above her five foot five inch body and out of her reach. "C'mon you two."

"Say please." Both boys said in unison.

"I swear you two are Fred and George reincarnated." All three of their faces dropped at the mention of Fred's name. But Hermione took the opportunity to grab the envelope and run back to her maroon armchair next to the fireplace. She opened the envelope and just read the first line when she screamed so loud Harry and Ron had to cover their ears.

"YOU FOUND THEM!"

The boys smiled. "WE FOUND THEM!"

Hermione stood back up and threw her arms around her best friends, tears streaming down her face and a big smile plastered on her face. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" She hugged Harry again and gave Ron a big kiss on the cheek.

"We knew you would be happy, 'Mione." Harry said.

"I'm more than happy. I get to see my parents again. I miss them so much, you have no idea," she looked at her friends and smiled knowing that they did have an idea of what she meant. Albeit, Harry's parents could not come back from the dead and Ron's brother couldn't be brought back either.

Harry broke the silence. "When are you going to see them?"

Hermione thought for a second. "I guess I could surprise them for Christmas. Maybe I can get them to move back to London if they are not mad at what I had to do to them." Hermione sighed at the revelation. "What if they don't forgive me?"

Ron put his arms around his girlfriend as hugged her close. "They would be crazy not to forgive you. They'll be happy that you did it to protect them."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She loved it when he was so sensitive to her feelings, unlike how he was in the past. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. A cough from Harry brought them back to reality, Hermione's cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"I'm going to go to the Burrow and see Ginny before I puke." He turned towards the fireplace and grabbed a hand-full of green powder. He yelled his destination before disappearing into the green flames.

After Harry was gone, Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and ushered her to the couch. "Now that he's gone…" Ron leaned over and placed his lips over Hermione's again, his hand finding its way to the hem of her skirt.

Hermione pushed his hand away and sighed. "You know I'm not ready for that yet, Ronald."

Ron grunted and stood up. "We've been together for over six months, Hermione, and we have yet to have sex. Sometimes I wonder if we ever will. I have needs, you know?"

Hermione stood up and stared at him angrily. "Well, I am so sorry that I cannot 'satisfy' those needs, Ronald. I'm just not ready to give myself up to you just yet. I've told you I want to wait until we get married."

"I understand that, but Hermione…I love you. And I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He smiled that boyish smile she fell in love with. How could she stay mad at him?

"I love you too, Ronald. I'm just still not ready. "She stood on her tiptoes and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you and Harry in the morning." Hermione then ran upstairs and into the room that she gladly called her own.

Ron watched as Hermione walked away and couldn't help himself from glaring at her butt as it swayed when she walked and ran up the stairs. "Dammit," he mumbled to himself as he felt his erection throb. "Not what am I going to do?" He then took a pinch of powder and whispered his destination.

.

.

.

Hermione went to bed that night dreaming of her reuniting with her parents. And when she awoke in the morning, she had made up her mind about seeing them for Christmas. She would fly to Sydney on the 22nd and be there by the 24th. She still dreaded that they could hate her for what she had done, but her parents were really forgiving and she was their only daughter.

Where she went downstairs to the kitchen she found Harry sipping tea and reading The Daily Prophet. "Mornin' 'Mione."

The woman sighed at the nickname that she really hated, but decided to just let it slide. "Good morning, Harry. When did you get back?" She knew that Harry and Ginny were closer than what everyone else had been led to believe, especially Mrs. Weasley.

"Around three. Where's Ron?" Harry took another sip from his mug and set down The Prophet.

Hermione looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean 'Where's Ron?' He didn't stay here last night. He left shortly after you did." Hermione started fidgeting with her hands at the thought that something could have happened to her boyfriend. She knew there were still rogue Death Eaters out there that would love to have the Golden Trios' heads on their mantle.

Harry shook his head, "Never showed up. I just assumed you let him stay the night. Where could he have gone?" Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks and ran to the fireplace to Floo to the Borrow.

Upon arriving they found the Weasley family just sitting down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley beamed at the pair as their eyes wondered around the kitchen.

"Hello, dearies. Would you like some breakf…"

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione cut Molly short since she didn't find Ron's face in the room full of redheads. Everyone glanced at her like they didn't know what she was talking about.

As if on cue, the Floo opened up and walked out was a messy-haired Ronald in the same clothes he wore the day before. He looked around and noticed not only his family, but his girlfriend was also present. His face turned crimson.

Hermione looked stunned at him. "Where have you been?" Her voice faltered from being nervous about his answer.

Ron looked around the room once more before he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out the door and into the garden. "'Mione, I can explain…"

"Well please do, Ronald, because I am too stupid to realize where you have been from see you wearing the same clothes you had on last night when you left." She had tears streaming down her face as she stared at her 'boyfriend' who was still fumbling for the words to say to her.

"Fine," he spoke with a little more courage than he had. "I went to Lavender's last night when I left. I told you I had needs, Hermione, and you weren't giving me what I wanted."

The tears were coming faster and her mind was going through all the happy times they had had together when he first asked her to be his girlfriend. All the times they talked about getting married, all the little redheaded kids they were going to have. And he just ruined it all. She loved him; at least she thought she did. But now looking at him she couldn't be sure. "I thought you loved me, Ronald."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, harshly, which made her wince. "I do, Hermione."

She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head. "I don't believe you." She yanked herself from his grasps and started running. She ran until she was sure she was out of the Burrow barrier so she could apparate back to Grimmauld Place. Once she was in the safe haven of her room, she threw herself onto her bed and let all the emotions out.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but it was dark outside. Her face was raw from the crying and screaming into her pillow. She opened her door and yelled for Harry to see if he was home. When there was no answer, she turned and grabbed her school trunk out from her closet. 'I can't stay here anymore,' she thought to herself as she started packing her clothes and books into her trunk.

When she was sure all was pack and she had forgotten nothing, she took out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a small note to Harry.

Dear Harry,

It hurts too much to stay when I know Ron can come and try to apologize at any time. I'm really not sure if I can stand to see him after what he has done.

I decided not to wait until Christmas to find my parents, so I'm leaving tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I'm in too much pain to talk to anyone. I will owl any news. I will miss you.

Love,

'Mione

She smiled at her signature. She knew that would make him happy. With one last look at her new home, she signaled a taxi that took her to the airport. There she said good-bye to London and hoped she would come home soon with her parents.

Hermione got the last ticket to Australia and was sitting on the plane next to a very old lady with bright white hair and a navy jumpsuit on. Since this was a long flight, everyone should have worn something very comfortable. Hermione herself didn't think about the long flight, plus it was short notice, so she was stuck in a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow jumper.

As the plane took off, Hermione pulled out a potion's book that she had disguised to look like a muggle magazine. She wasn't sure if Hogwarts would be opening soon since it was practically destroyed during the war, however she didn't want her brain to get rusty in case she did make it back to school. She also wasn't sure Harry and Ron would go back to school since they had jobs already. Hermione was offered tons of jobs from the Ministry of Magic, but she turned them down. She wanted to take a break from anything war related; almost a year on the run would do that to anyone.

"Anything new going on in the world, dear?" The old lady asked as she took out her knitting. A nice scarf was starting to form out of her purple yarn.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Not really. Same old, same old."

There was a twinkle in the old lady's eyes as she stole glances at the brunette. "I know who you are, you know?"

"Really?" There was slight sarcasm in Hermione's voice. She knew that every wizard and witch in the world knew who she was, so it wasn't a shocker. The thing that surprised her the most is the lady's calmness. 'Usually people bombard me with questions or autographs. Strange," she thought to herself as she set her book down and turned towards the woman. "Since you know who I am, may I ask who you are?"

And so the conversation went on between Hermione and the old lady, Matilda Hotkins. Matilda was on her way to visit her family who had left London to protect themselves from the war. The family included her daughter and her husband, plus their six kids. Hermione wouldn't let Matilda know exactly why she was heading to Australia, except to visit family. They talked a little about the war, but skipped on many of the details. They chatted the whole way to Sydney, except when they were sleeping of course during their twenty hour flight.

At the gate, Hermione said goodbye to Matilda and as they went their separate ways. Hermione left the airport in a taxi cab and told the man to take her to the address that was on the note Harry and Ron had given her. Just thinking about Ron made Hermione's stomach turn. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about him while she was with her parents. There was enough drama with her trying to explain herself and hope they wouldn't disown her or worse…hate her.

The taxi man dropped her off in front of an ugly, four story building. There were bricks missing everywhere, some windows were broken and there were homeless men sitting beside the stoop that lead to the faded front door.

'This can't be the right place.' Hermione's family wasn't rich, but they were not poor either. She had hoped they were still living out their dream of being dentists even in Sydney. 'Maybe they found the wrong people. I guess I can go to the address and ask.'

Hermione grabbed her small bag that held all of her shrunken items and opened the door. The address was on the fourth floor. Since there was no elevator she took the stairs. Every stair creaked and moaned with each step she took. She didn't run into any attendants as she made her way up, which she was very thankful. 'Who knows what type of people live here.'

She found the door that read 33 that matched her letter. She took a deep, shaky breath and knocked on the door. On the way up she thought of some sort of story to tell to get the person who actually lived at this address to help her find her parents. When there was no answer, she tried knocking again only louder.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm coming!" a male voice yelled through the door. The voice sounded a little familiar to Hermione, but she shrugged it off as the knob on the door started to turn. When the door finally opened, Hermione gasped at the man that now stood in front of her.

The man had dark brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His eyes were chocolate brown, just like Hermione's, but they were swollen and red like he had been crying. He was wearing a dirty, white tank top and navy shorts that were torn at the bottoms. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. He had a sneer on his lips as he gazed at the women at his door. "What d' ya want?"

Hermione staggered back a little bit, 'This can't be him.' She almost forgot herself as she glared at the man who resembled her father. "Umm…I-I'm sorry to interrupt anything, but I'm lost and I was wondering if I could use your phone…" She remembered her small lie.

He groaned just a little and let her in. "Phone is in the kitchen."

Hermione followed him into the one bedroom apartment and headed to the kitchen. On her way she noticed the broken down couch, the turned over coffee table, the broken lamp in the corner of the room and the beer bottles lying everywhere. When she got to the kitchen there were dirty and clean dishes everywhere with mold growing on most of them. The smell alone was enough to make her throw up. She found the phone sitting next to a plate with chicken, mashed potatoes and some sort of green mold on top. She grabbed the phone and pretended to dial a random number. She looked back at her father and noticed he was too absorbed in the television to notice her.

She hung up the phone and quietly moved back into the living room. She stood behind the couch that Wendell was sitting in and she took a longer glance around the room. She noticed the pictures on a small bookshelf in the other corner of the room. She walked towards it and tears started to swell in her eyes. It was picture of him and her mom during Christmas time, if Hermione hadn't erased their memories she would be standing in the middle with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doin'? Don't touch those!" Wendell came over and grabbed her hand forcefully. Hermione could smell the liquor on his breath and it almost made her vomit on him.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking. I-Is that your wife?" She didn't want to make him angry, but she was curious as to where her mother was.

His features softened slightly at the mention of his wife. "Monica…" He whispered her name so soft that Hermione barely heard him. "She was my wife." He let Hermione go and strolled back to his place on the couch.

Hermione almost shrieked. "What happened?"

"She died in a car accident a few weeks, maybe a few months ago. I don't keep track." He took a swig of a nearby beer bottle.

Hermione had tears flowing down her face. How could her mother be dead? She sent them away to protect them. How could this happen? Hermione made a split decision and took out her wand and whispered the spell to give Wendell Wilkins the memory of Charles Granger. "Memini."

A bright light consumed the small room and disappeared almost as fast. She knew she should wait a little while for the memories to all be retrieved. When she heard her father take a gasp, she ran to his said. "Dad?"

He looked at her, his eyes glazed over as the memories came back into his mind. "H-H-Hermione?"

She smiled when he said her name even though the tears were coming at full force. "You remember. Oh, Dad. I am so sorry."

"Hermione what have you done?"

Hermione looked at him. She felt a little nervous because this was the hardest thing she was going to have to do. "I-I had to erase your memories to protect you and mum. The war was going on and there would have been Death Eaters after you and I wanted to protect you from them." She then went on and told her father about the war, being on the run, winning the war and all the people that had died.

Charles Granger didn't move while she talked, just listened quietly. When she was done she waited for his reaction. Hermione was hoping for joy that his only child was safe and that they were never going to be in danger again. But that was the total opposite…

And that is where Hermione found herself now. She didn't know how many times she had said she was sorry while her father took his anger out on her. He blamed her for his business going under, the death of his wife and the reason he was alone, broke and miserable.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered as she fell into the shadows of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone that added this to their favorites! I love you all!**

The next day Hermione awoke with her body throbbing from head to toe, there was blood crusted in her hair and on her face and her vision was still a little blurry. When she tried to sit up, her joints and muscles protested by sending shots of pain all over her body. She ignored the pain and sat up only to be pushed back down to the ground.

"Did I say you could get up, Hermione?" The way he spoke her name you would have guessed it was an Unforgivable Curse. Charles Granger had changed into a semi-clean, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of worn out jeans with construction boots. Hermione could tell that he had taken a shower because the alcohol smell was replaced with cologne. The scent reminded her of the times he would swing her at the park and chase her around the yard playing tag. The memories brought tears to her eyes as she realized things were changing. And they were changing fast.

Charles Granger slapped Hermione across the face to get her attention. "Listen here, you little bitch. You ruined mine and your mother's life by erasing our memories. You caused your mother's death, so you owe me. You owe me for all the pain and humiliation you had caused because of your…condition." He sneered at the word condition, meaning her being a witch. He had called it her condition all night while he was throwing his fit. "And there is a way you can repay me."

He looked at her for a reply, but she knew not to speak. This man was her father only in looks, but he was not the father she had grown up with and who loved her. She understood that everything was her fault, his voice kept repeating those words in head and she was starting to believe them. With another slap across the face to shake her out of her thoughts, she agreed to whatever he wanted her to do to repay him for all the damage she had done.

"Good. Now I want you to clean up this hell hole and make it shine," he told her as he went to sit on couch that he had turned right side up this morning when he woke up.

Hermione tried again to stand up and succeeded. She looked over at where she had laid her trunk the night before when she had first arrived. _'Once I get my wand, I can get out of here. My trunk should be by the door,_' she thought to herself as she looked near the door and found nothing. Her father spoke, as if he could read her mind, before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"Your trunk is in the bedroom. I went through it and found all your little "magic" things including that stick. I locked them in my hide-away safe so you can't do anything with magic." He looked at her with a triumphant smile on his lips. Hermione's smarts and determination were passed down from her father's genes. He was at the top of his class from primary school all throughout dental college. So it really didn't surprise Hermione that her father had thought of hiding her stuff before she woke.

_'Now what am I going to do?_' She took a look back at her father and almost burst into tears, but she kept her cool and held up her chin. _'He may be my father, but he will not get the best of me_.' She told herself to be confident, still she felt like a scared little girl on the inside.

"Are you going to get to work or do I have to remind you what will happen if you don't listen?" His words snapped her out of her thoughts.

She took a small gulp to help clear her throat. "Can't I have some breakfast?"

Even though it was ten in the morning, Charles went on drinking his third beer of the day. He took one gulp before he turned to his disgrace of a daughter. "Sure. If you can cook it yourself," he then stood up and walked towards her. "That is your job while you are here, dear." He sounded just like the man she grew up with, but she knew behind that tender voice was a monster. Hermione had fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, however her father was a different fight that she would never win. She loved him and she felt so horrible. Even with the beatings, she had a feeling he would soften up to her once his anger of her betrayal was out of the way.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She wanted his forgiveness and was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish it. She then proceeded to ask where the cleaning supplies were so she could get started and get it over with. Charles pointed to the door nearest to the bedroom which she had not notice until now.

It took Hermione a long five hours to completely clean the living room, kitchen and bathroom. She had gotten a good kick in the ribs when she attempted to go into his bedroom. "You don't ever go in there unless told different! You understand me?" Hermione nodded, wincing in pain from his kick. "Good. Now I have friends coming over in two hours. So I want dinner made by then, you got that?"

"Y-Yes…" Hermione's voice sounded hoarse from drinking or eating practically nothing all day. "W-What would you like?"

Charles thought for a second, "Cottage Pie. I haven't eaten that in so long. And my friends would love it."

Hermione took a glance at the kitchen and hesitated before she spoke. "We'll need to go to the grocery. You don't have any beef, vegetables, or any food for that matter."

She received a slap on the face for her sarcasm. "Do it again and I'll do worse. Let's go." Charles grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the door, not even waiting for her to grab a coat. Although the weather in Sydney was warmer in the winter than in London, it was still chilly enough to need a coat. Hermione was only wearing a tank top and her skinny jeans which she had arrived in yesterday. She asked if she could change because people would notice the blood and the bruises on her skin. Charles took a one over look and agreed to let her change and get cleaned up, he didn't want to ruin his already ruined reputation.

He gave her fifteen minutes to change. That was just enough time for her, she knew that if she was a second slow she would get another beating. She didn't want that.

It was four o'clock when they got back from the store, and Hermione had a little limp in her step. She had accidently dropped a can onto the ground at the store and got a cart to the shin. Although Charles paid for everything, he didn't bother to tell what Hermione should buy. She bought all the necessities for the both of them: food, drinks, a first aid kit, toiletries and so on.

As they entered the house, Hermione fell to the ground from the weight of the groceries Charles had made her carry: all of them. He pushed her with his foot into the kitchen, "Start cooking."

She did as she was told. By five o'clock the food was set on the table with a pile of clean plates and silverware. Hermione was proud of herself for cooking dinner without any type of magic. Although she did have to cook for Ron and Harry while they were on the run, that type of cooking consisted of sandwiches and canned foods.

She turned when she heard a knock on the door and her father answered it. "Charlie! Kevin! Mark! Oliver! Glad you could come." Charles bellowed to his friends as they entered the apartment.

Hermione glanced around the wall that led to kitchen to get a better look at the gentlemen that entered the room. She had small ray of hope that her father would be kinder with his friends around.

"Hermione! Is dinner ready?" Her father yelled at her as he took the guys coats and hats.

"You got yourself a woman, Wendell?" The man with blonde hair and brown beard asked.

"No, Oliver. It's my…" Hermione held her breath at her father's pause. She had forgotten to mention the whole 'keep the magical world a secret' thing. "It's my new maid I hired. She needed a place to stay as well. So I'm taking care of her."

Hermione let out her breath and walked out into the living room, embarrassment written all over her face. "Dinner is ready, Wendell." The men in the room just stared at her like she was a freak in the circus. Her face turned a darker crimson as she motioned them to follow her into the dining area. '_Like a good maid_,' she thought to herself as she busied her hands with setting the table while the men took their seats.

"She's quite a looker, Wends," The man with shaggy red hair whispered to her father. His hair reminded her of how Ron's hair looked their fourth year. "She can't be more than twenty, you dog." Wendell and the whole group laughed at the man with red hair.

"Around there, Kevin. Took the poor thing in when she came to my door asking for work," he eyed Hermione evilly. "Pathetic little thing."

The man with a military buzz cut took a sip of water as he eyed Hermione, lust darkening his blue eyes. Hermione noticed and quickly busied herself with the salad. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

Hermione looked at the group again, their attention all on her. She croaked out her name and attempted a friendly smile. The man with the military buzz smiled at her kindly. "That's a lovely name. My name is Mark, the one with the red hair is Kevin, the blond is Oliver and this baldy is Charlie."

Hermione strained another smile. "I-It's nice to meet you all."

"Serve the food, Hermione, and go to the bedroom and wait 'til we're done." Wendell said with a wave of his hand. Hermione nodded and quickly left the kitchen and into her father's bedroom. In the corner sat her Hogwarts' trunk, which she opened and took out a small picture of her and her parents at their first trip to King's Cross Station. In the background you could see the Platforms 9 and 10, which she knew lead to the Hogwarts' Express train to take her to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The tear started again as she stared at the happy faces in photograph.

"Why did this have to happen? Voldemort is dead. The Death Eaters are a dying species. Life should be getting back to normal. Why is it just as horrible as before?" Hermione laid herself on the floor and held the picture close, wishing her mother was there to make it all go away.

She didn't know when or how long she had been asleep, but the sound of the door shutting and locking woke Hermione out of a peaceful dream. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness to see who had entered the room. It was Mark, his blue eyes shining a little in the dark.

"Hello, Sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered as he took a seat on her father's bed.

"It's okay. Where is everyone else?" Hermione pointed to the door, referring to the four other men.

"They are passed out drunk on the living room floor. Our usual Friday night routine." He then looked at her with concern. "How are you holding up? It must be hard to have nowhere to go and no other option but to work for Wendell."

"It's not too bad. I do need a place to stay and I owe him for taking me in," Hermione was telling the truth. She wasn't sure if she had anywhere else to go after the 'Ron incident.' Plus, Wendell/Charles was her only family now.

Mark looked at her with concern, "You don't have any family?"

Hermione shook her head and put the picture of her parents back into her trunk. She stood from her spot on the floor and made her way to the door. "I'll leave so you can get some sleep."

Mark stood up and removed his black sweater from his well-built frame. Hermione shifted her eyes away but not before she noticed the dragon tattoo on his upper right arm. "I was hoping for no sleep tonight."

Hermione looked at the older man, confused. "What do you mean?"

Mark's eyes glimmered with lust as he stalked towards the young woman. He licked his lips like a hungry tiger about to pounce on his prey. "I mean, I want that delectable body of yours all night." He then lunged at Hermione, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud. Mark's lips found her, but Hermione had different plans. When he shot his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on the tip and drew blood. Mark backed away but still kept Hermione pinned to the wall.

"You little bitch!" Hermione received a slap to the cheeks, making her fall onto the floor. Mark towered over her, anger radiated from his being. "You will pay for that." He grabbed Hermione by the hair, dragged her across the floor and threw her onto the bed.

Hermione curled up into a ball, tears pouring from her eyes onto the comforter. "Please. Leave me alone."

Mark started unbuttoning his jeans as he made his way to the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, you're going to enjoy this."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so sorry for the very late update. I have had a lot on my plate lately and just now found the time to finish the 3rd chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I took into consideration what you all have told me about how the last chapter ended. I do hope you enjoy. RhiLeigh**

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next morning with fresh bruises on her face and arms. She could barely open her eyes from the sun that shown through the blinds in the bedroom. The memory of last night came crashing into her head at full force and she groaned trying to make it go away.

.

.

_ Mark had removed his jeans and his tank top, leaving him only in his knickers. As he knelt onto the bed, Hermione felt his hand creep up her leg and to the buttons of her own jeans. While he was distracted, Hermione made a reach for a heaviest object she could find. With as much strength as she could muster, she crashed the lamp against Mark's head, causing him to go limp._

_ "What the hell was that noise?" The yelling came from the other side of the bedroom door. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to the door, unlocking it and coming face-to-face with her father. Without thinking she hugged her father, her face pressed firmly in his shoulder. "I was so scared. He t-tried to…to rape me." Hermione looked up at her father, fresh tears falling from her eyes._

_ Wendell gave Hermione a squeeze on her shoulder and made his way to Mark's unconscious form on his bed. "Get up, you arse!" Wendell grabbed Mark and smacked his cheeks to try and wake him up. With a jolt, Mark was sitting up. He looked around the room and found Hermione standing at the door._

_ "You filthy little bitch," Mark made a lunged at her, but he wasn't quick enough before Wendell had him by the shoulder and pushing him back down on the bed. Wendell glanced at Hermione, "Did you try to rape my daug…Hermione?"_

_ Mark looked up at his friend and then back at the girl, a smirk playing on his lips. "No. She came onto me, Wends. At first I had told her no, but she was very persistent. I finally gave in. She got scared at the last second and hit me with your lamp."_

_ Hermione grew furious. "He's lying! I would never do that!"_

_ "Why would my best friend lie to me, Hermione? I suppose you should apologize for what you have done." Wendell gave Mark a little wink that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She knew there was no way to win this fight, almost as bad as arguing with Harry and Ron. She wished they were with her right now; she wouldn't be in this mess if they were._

_ Hermione sighed defeat. "Alright. I'm sorry Mark for hitting you with the lamp…and coming on to you." The last part she said through gritted teeth._

_ "That's not enough. You need to be punished. You must learn that this is not how we treat guests in my house." Wendell motioned to Mark. "Would you care to punish this little wench? And perhaps put some clothes on."_

_ "My pleasure."_

.

.

And again this is where Hermione found herself, her make-shift bed in the corner of Wendell's room. She didn't know what time it was, but she was glad when Wendell and Mark had passed out after an hour of beatings.

'_**What are you going to do now?**__' _asked the little voice in her head.

'_I can't leave. It's my father. I do owe him. I mean, it was my fault mum had died. Maybe if I hadn't erased their memories and sent them here, both of them would be happy, safe and alive,'_ she answered to the little voice.

_**'That's not completely true, is it? If you had kept them home Death Eaters would have found them and killed both of them, wouldn't they?'**_ The little voice was being persistent.

_'I guess so…'_ Hermione drew herself from the argument with the voice when there came a tapping at the window. She stood up; making sure her father was still snoring in the bed. It was Pig tapping at the window, a roll of parchment attached to his leg.

Hermione opened the window and let the tiny owl in. He was so excited he started hooting loudly. Wendell grunted at the noise and turned onto his stomach, still asleep.

"Shh. Pig, be quiet," Hermione grabbed the little owl and made her way to the bathroom so no one would see her. "Is that from Harry and Ron?"

Pig shook his head no. Hermione took the parchment out and unrolled it. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry my brother is a complete ass and did that to you. Trust me when I say he got a good yelling at from Molly when she found out, plus George, Harry and I got ahold of him as well. Said that you were the best thing that has ever come into his life and will probably regret it forever. _

_We miss you, Hermione. I hope you are safe and well. Harry had told us you went to find your parents alone. I hope that is going well and they are not upset at you. _

_OH! And you'll be excited to hear this: Hogwarts is opening next year! They are rebuilding now and will take all students that did not get to finish their education back. I know I'll be going back for a retake year. The Carrows didn't teach us anything. Ron and Harry have already decided that they didn't need to go because of their Auror jobs._

_Well, come home soon Hermione!_

_Love, Ginny_

Hermione smiled while reading the letter on the toilet. She made up her mind that she needed to get back. The Burrow and Grimmauld Place were her home now. And with Hogwarts was back in session next year, she had more of a reason to go back.

_**'What about your father?'**_ the little voice interrupted. Hermione pushed the little voice away. He might be her father in looks, but her father would never treat her this way no matter the circumstance. She knew she needed to get out of here, now rather than later. But she wasn't sure where he had hid her wand.

'_Where would he hide his safe?'_ She had cleaned the entire apartment and never once saw a safe. _'Except the bedroom! He had told me not to go in there when I was cleaning. It has to be in there somewhere.'_ Hermione went to the door and glanced out into the living room. She saw three bodies on the floor and one on the couch, each seemed to be in a drunken coma.

Pig hooted and Hermione jumped. "Shh." The owl nodded in agreement while Hermione made her way back to her father's bedroom, making sure to be as quiet as she possibly could. When she stepped into the room, she made sure her father as still asleep before she started searching the place.

She tiptoed to the closet, moving dirty and clean clothes around hoping to find it in there. It wasn't. She crawled over to the bed and looked under it. And in the middle of the floor was the safe. She could barely feel the magic radiating from her wand within. She grabbed the safe and pulled it across the floor to her trunk.

At a time like this Hermione wished that she had learned wandless magic while on the run with Harry and Ron. _'Would have been useful,'_ she thought.

She looked at the lock; it was a key pad with numbers. Hermione racked her brain for important dates in her father's life. She tried his birthday, her mom's birthday and their anniversary. Hell, she even tried her own birthday. But none of them worked.

Hermione sighed in defeat and bit her lip in concentration, and then it hit her. The year he opened his dental practice. _'He always said it was one of the proudest day of his life.'_ She typed in the year and there was a loud click.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wendell got out of bed and charged his way toward Hermione. But she was faster.

"Don't come any closer," she had her wand pointed at his neck. Anger was boiling within her. "I have had enough. You may be my father, but there is no way I'm going to let you treat me like this anymore." Hermione paused and let her anger subside, all the while watching her father shake with fear. She realized she was doing the one thing she swore she would never do: use magic against her parents. _'But is has to be done.'_

"You'll regret this, you little bitch," Wendell snarled at his daughter.

Hermione shook her head, forcing the tears to stop falling onto her cheeks. "No. I won't regret leaving right now. I will regret coming to find you and finding nothing but hate and loneliness. You are no longer the man or the hero I have grown up loving and cherishing with all my heart. I'm leaving now and forever. You and I both lost mom, but now you've lost me."

Hermione waved her wand towards her trunk and the two watched it shrink to the size of a quarter and fall into Hermione's pocket. She pointed her wand at him one more time and slowly backed out of the bedroom, closing the door to make sure he wouldn't follow her. She tiptoed to the front door and glanced at the sleeping men, too hung over and clueless to realize what had transpired in the room where she had left her father.

She made her way out the front door, never to look back on the filthy apartment. Never to look back on the childhood and love she had just left standing alone. She couldn't keep the tears in anymore and when she reached the last step at the bottom of the withering staircase she let it all out.


End file.
